1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an unlocking device for a lever handle door lock. More particularly, the present invention is related to the unlocking device to separately actuate the lever handle door lock in locking state by turning an inner lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring initially to FIG. 13, a conventional tubular lock includes an inner knob 91 and a locking button 911 thereof for locking. The tubular lock further includes an outer knob 92 and a lock core 962, which are used to rotate an actuating rod 93 and thus to push a shaft 94 and a limiting plate 95. The actuating rod 93 bears at least one protrusion 931 which engages with an inclined surface 941 of the shaft 94 so as to move the protrusion 931 along the inclined surface 941. The limiting plate 95 provides with at least one tooth 951. Moving in an axial direction, the limiting plate 95 causes an engagement/disengagement of the tooth 951 with/from a groove 961 of a rose escutcheon 96 for locking/unlocking purpose. In the locking state, an outer knob 92 is unable to turn a spindle 97 to operate a latch bolt unit (not shown). In the unlocking operation, turning the lock core 962 by a correct key results in a release of the tooth 951 from the groove 961 to allow returning the actuating rod 93, or turning the inner knob 91 results in a turning movement of the shaft 94. When the protrusion 931 of the actuating rod 93 stops at a bottom of the inclined surface 941 of the shaft 94, the limiting plate 95 releases from the rose escutcheon 96 for unlocking purpose. In use, the shaft 94 connects to an auxiliary lock (not shown) to operate for locking or unlocking it. In the unlocking state, turning the outer knob 92 is able to rotate the spindle 97 and the shaft 94 that result in an unlocking drive of the auxiliary lock. Hence, there is a need for an outer lever for a tubular lock assembly or a lever handle door lock which can avoid an outer lever driving an auxiliary lock.
The present invention intends to provide an unlocking device for a lever handle door lock, which can avoid an outer lever, in the unlocking state, driving an inner actuating rod to rotate in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an unlocking device for a lever handle door lock, which can avoid an outer lever, in the unlocking state, driving an inner actuating rod to rotate that can prevent the outer lever inadvertently unlocking an auxiliary lock.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the unlocking device for the lever handle door lock, which consists of an inner actuating rod and an outer actuating rod separately driven by an inner lever and an outer lever.
The unlocking device for the lever handle door lock in accordance with the present invention includes an inner lever, an outer lever, an inner mounting plate, an outer mounting plate, a spindle, an inner actuating rod and an outer actuating rod. The inner mounting plate and the outer mounting plate mount the inner lever and the outer lever on a door. Each of the inner lever and the outer lever has an assembling hole so that the inner lever and the outer lever are correspondingly connected to the inner actuating rod and the outer actuating rod for separately operating a latch bolt unit. The inner actuating rod is axially aligned with the outer actuating rod and has an end capable of disengaging from that of the outer actuating rod so as to avoid the outer lever driving the inner actuating rod.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.